yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flip Turner
| romaji_name = Omoteura Tokunosuke | ja_trans_name = Tokunosuke Omoteura | en_manga_name = Tokunosuke Hyori ( Hyōri Tokunosuke) | manga_debut = * * | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | age = 13 | gender = Male | height = 130 cmCalculated from | school = Heartland Academy | organization = Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club | tournament1 = World Duel Carnival | result1 = Disqualified | tournament2 = Friendship Games | result2 = Did not place (with Caswell Francis) | team = * Nerd Herd (English) * Todonotsumari Uraurana Team (とどのつまりウラウラなチーム Todonotsumari Uraurana Chīmu) | anime_deck = Flip Zombie Anti-Xyz | manga_deck = * Flip Zombie Anti-Xyz * Stall Burn (D-Team) | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Flip Turner , known as Tokunosuke Hyori ( Hyōri Tokunosuke) in the manga and known as Tokunosuke Omoteura ( Omoteura Tokunosuke) in the Japanese version of the anime, is one of the main supporting characters appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is a friend of Yuma Tsukumo. Design Etymology Flip's last name in the Japanese version is made up of the words "omote" and "ura," which can respectively mean "outer" and "inner," referencing his belief that there is a hidden or opposite side to everything. His English name is a reference to Flip Effect Monsters, which his Deck revolves around. Personality When Astral looks at Flip, he appears to have a dark aura around him, similar to Reginald Kastle and Mr. Kay when they were possessed by "Numbers", even though he is not seen to have one. This is shown to represent his dark nature, being a very deceitful and spiteful person. Flip is a crafty person who has similar mannerisms to Weevil Underwood. They both appear quite similar and are viewed as creepy by the female characters. They both trick their opponents into taking their cards and take advantage of it. Flip is a skilled Duelist who uses any under-handed tactic in the book to make his opponents fall into his trap, even to the extent of giving Yuma the "Baby Tiragon" card in order for him to steal Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia". Wherever Flip goes, there is mischief, from causing a candy store owner to go out of business by saying his candies were overpriced (in the dub he said that the candies were past their expiration date even though they never had one), to confusing a litterbot by tipping it upside down. He has a habit of saying "Ura" in each sentence in the Japanese version. Flip seems to have a similar characteristic with his Flip Effect Monsters as his appearance is deceiving until his true intention is revealed, just like flipping a face. He has a Duel Gazer built for his glasses and a Standard Blue D-Pad. In the dub, Flip believes that there's a "flip-side" to everything, and that things can be defined by their opposites. Something that seems harmless can actually be quite lethal. This philosophy is embodied by his fondness for Flip Effect Monsters, along with the physically weak "Baby Tiragon". As a small child, he often received the same treatment from older children who took advantage of his ignorance towards Dueling to cheat him out of his cards through Ante Duels, saying they would accelerate his improvement when the stakes were higher. He eventually found out, running home in tears and vowing revenge. Since then, he had learned to trick people for his own gain, even defeating his former bullies who quickly became his lackeys. After his Duel with Yuma Tsukumo, the two eventually put aside their differences and become good friends. His personality completely changes afterwards, as shown when he helps Yuma, Tori and Bronk get into the studio to find Nelson Andrews at the expense of being prevented from going in himself. However, he later seems to return to his old ways when he tried to reach the finals by using fake heart pieces, using Yuma and his friends to take the identity of Count Crazy Fang, and saying that Yuma and his friends are only good as tools, although he seemed to have learned his lesson after that. During the Festival at Heartland Middle School, he was again up to his old tricks, trading fake tickets for a show for rare cards. Flip is shown to be envious of Yuma and the gang owning "Number" cards so much, he was willing to foolishly take a "Barian Number" and as a result was absorbed into the Barian World. However, he committed this act because he wanted help Yuma. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, Flip has a habit of saying "ura" after most of his sentences. "Ura" means "opposite"/"reverse" or "inner". In the OCG a face-down card is called an "uragawa" card - which can reflect Flip's use of Flip Effect Monsters, which have to be Set in order to activate their effects. Biography History As a child, Flip enjoyed Dueling. He would often go to the park to find people to Duel. Unfortunately, his opponents were usually a group of older children who would convince him to Ante Duel them on the promise of improving his skills through the extra pressure (in reality, all they wanted were his cards). He eventually found out after overhearing a conversation between them. He ran home in tears, vowing he would learn to manipulate the other side of things to defeat them, just as they had used it against him. After studying deception and building a new Deck, he won matches with the children who quickly became his lackeys. Tori and Bronk also mentioned knowing him in grade school where they learned of his deceitful nature. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival In Junior High, Flip was the same as before, his first appearance being putting a candy shopkeeper out of business by calling his sweets over priced (in the dub, the man put them on sale, and Flip said that reason for this is because they are past their expiration dates), then Dueling the enraged man and beating him with his own card. One morning, he found Yuma Tsukumo, congratulating him on his defeat of Shark, attempting to give him the "Baby Tiragon" card as a reward, only for Yuma to be pulled away. He attempted this several more times, only for the same thing to happen. He later doctored photographs of Yuma, placing him in many incriminating situations of mischief and emailing the pictures to their classmates, causing everyone but Bronk and Tori to shun him (even going as far as convincing another student to skip class to support the ruse, but in reality, had promised that student a rare Xyz Monster if he could create a domino pattern by the next morning). He later dressed as a female admirer to give a video message to Yuma, along with the "Baby Tiragon" card. Depressed at having no one to Duel with, Yuma went to the mall, with Flip just happening to be there. He pat Yuma on the back, saying he believed he was innocent (while placing a note on him). He challenged Yuma to a Duel, to which he accepted. Flip's decietful nature showed through after he set Yuma up to Summon "Baby Tiragon", activating his "Ultra C" card to Summon Yuma's "Number 39: Utopia" to his side of the field. He then revealed the note he placed on Yuma's back was a letter written in Yuma's voice, stating that this was an Ante Duel and the winner was allowed to take a card of their choice from the loser. Flip told him that his whole plan, from the photos to the Duel, was to steal "Utopia". Even after managing to steal Yuma's "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" as well, Flip was defeated by his own "Baby Tiragon". Even then, Yuma offered it back to him on the condition he didn't use it for any underhanded tricks again, prompting Flip to ask what his hidden motive was, only for Yuma to reply he didn't have one, and that it was his card to begin with as well as thinking he was a very strong Duelist. This caused Flip to burst into tears, saying he never had someone call him powerful before. (In the dub, Yuma instead complimented him on his glasses, saying that they were "cool"; just as in the Japanese version, Flip burst into tears, as this was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to him. Flip then realized that his philosophy - that there is a "flip-side" to everything - may not always be correct, and that some things should be taken at face value.) He then gave the card back, saying Yuma should keep it as a sign of friendship, to which Yuma rejoiced, as he had really wanted the card all along. The two left the Duel as friends. He later appeared before Yuma, Tori, and Bronk as they were trying to think of a way to sneak back stage for The Sparrow show. Flip attempted to act natural and walk right past the guard, only for it to fail. He then shouted that the others should run while they can, letting them go through as he distracted the guard. He appeared again when Bronk, Tori and Caswell were discussing forming a Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club coming down from a tree and asking to join. They let Flip join due to the fact that he used "Number" cards before, but he claimed he doesn't remember what happened back then. After they all split up to look for information on the Numbers and finding nothing he brought them to Fortuno's mansion hoping that as a fortune teller, Fortuno would help them. As Fortuno effortlessly predicted the details of their quest, Bronk asked him if this was the hidden side to fortune telling, to which he replied there was no hidden side to it. He, along with the others there, fell through the floor (excluding Cathy) and were left stranded in a pit of lava on a small pedestal of rock. He cheered Yuma on throughout the Duel after he arrived to rescue his friends, watching through a portal in the room. He witnessed Astral appear as the duo obtained the power of Chaos Xyz Evolution. Once Yuma won the Duel, the Augmented Reality disappeared, revealing they had all been standing on a table in a normal room all along. Flip and the rest came to congratulate Astral and Yuma (more so the former) and thanked them for saving the group. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Later, Flip entered the World Duel Carnival, but separated from Yuma and the others. He hid in a tree to try and analyze the other Duelists, but accidentally slept through the whole first day of the preliminaries. After realizing that it was the second day already and most of the Duelists left are strong, he then decided to get Heart Pieces using his "tricky ideas". He tricked others into trading their Heart Pieces for sweets that looked like Heart Pieces that quickly melted, one of his victims being Spencer. He decided to use one of his sweets to complete a perfect Heart, but it was later discovered by Dextra and Nistro, who forced him to lick the Heart Piece until it melted and were about to disqualify him from the tournament, when Yuma appeared to defend him, Dueling in his place. When Yuma eventually won the Duel, he was overjoyed and he started to cry until his victims found him and demanded their Heart Pieces back. Flip then ran away, but the angry people caught up to him and they took their Heart Pieces back. After that, Flip lost his last Heart Piece, which disqualified him from the tournament. World Duel Carnival Finals He then watched the tournament continue from the stands. After Faker's defeat, he alongside the rest of his friends watched the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Caswell, Bronk, Cathy and Flip were Dueling at the school when Fender interrupted them. Fender beat the four of them off-screen. Flip cheered for Yuma during his Duel with Fender. Later at school, Shark was asked by Bronk to Duel him, who trying to gain his blessings to date Rio, but Shark declined since he was no match for him. He also added that Bronk wasn't even at Yuma's level, causing Bronk to jump to the conclusion that Rio was with Yuma. Flip and Caswell overheard this and spread a rumor around the school. Oblivious to the rumor, an angry Rio challenged Shark to a Duel. During the Duel, Shark was able to counter every strategy Rio played and voiced little faith in Rio's confidence as a Duelist. While Shark was proud that Rio was able to gain courage, he proclaimed that she still has a long way to go if she wanted to beat him and defeated Rio with his "Shark Caesar". Afterwards, Shark learned the rumor from Rio and cleared up the misunderstanding, clarifying that he wasn't the one spreading the rumor. Caswell and Flip are then chased down by Rio. During the Heartland Academy Festival, Flip is once more seen scamming other students, selling false tickets to a Scarlett Starling concert. Carlyle Chesterton caught him, as Flip's booth was not registered. Mythyrian Numbers War Flip showed Yuma and friends the memorial that he built at the seafront to pay his respects for Astral who had disappeared. Some time after Yuma left for the Astral World, Flip obtained a Barian "Number" card off-screen. He kept quiet about it in front of his friends until Quattro asked him and the Number Club if they picked up any odd-looking "Numbers". After Flip showed the card to the others, Quattro and Bronk berated him for having it; he responded that he obtained the card so that he could help Yuma. Mr. Heartland appeared before them and revealed that those with strong emotions, amplified by the fake "Numbers" scattered around the world by Don Thousand, will be sacrificed to the Barian World. At this point, a Barian Emblem appeared on Flip's forehead and Flip was sacrificed to the Barian World, like many people before him. Barian Emperor Onslaught Flip was revived after Nash was defeated by Yuma, appearing behind Tori after she and Yuma returned to Earth. Manga biography Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Deck Past In the past, its unknown what type of Deck Flip played, but three cards were shown, all of which caused hands to be revealed, reflecting the trusting nature he had at the time. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Flip uses an Anti-Xyz Deck featuring Zombie-Type Flip Effect Monsters. He takes advantage of the opponent's monsters by taking control of them, often handing out "Baby Tiragon" cards to opponents before Duels in order to aide in this. Duels Trivia * The fact that Flip gives his opponents the "Baby Tiragon" card to benefit off of them Summoning it is yet another similarity that Flip shares with Weevil Underwood. * His habit of saying "ura" (short for "uragiri" - betrayal in Japanese) could be related to his attitude. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters